See! Being an outcast ain't too bad! :D
by Striped Leopard
Summary: This is my little Harry Potter thing. :D The time is when James and Remus were in school and stuff. Remus has always been my favourite character, so he'll have a bigger part like Xel will. And tell me if romance should be added later on in reviews. oo
1. Default Chapter

Part One- 

Xel sat in the last car of the Hogwarts Express, alone. Her shoulder-length black hair fell onto a thick, leather-bound book as her gold-tinted eyes scanned the old, yellow pages. A grim expression was laid on her unnaturally pale face. A deep sigh of depression escaped her chest as she set the book down next to her and gazed out the window. 

This was Xel's sixth year at Hogwarts, and she still had almost no friends, or at least, had none that cared about her. The evening sun started to disappear behind the mountains, signaling that their destination was not much further. A small, black owl rested peacefully on her rounded shoulder, hooting happily in Xel's ear. 

The door of the compartment opened, pulling Xel's attention away from distant memories. In walked the four people she strongly detested. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. A hateful glare issued out to them from under the hair that had fell into her disgusted face. She cowered further into the seat, hiding her face, hoping to not be discovered by the four. 

Yet, James having always found a way to torture her, smirked, taking a seat right across from the disgusted Xel. 

"Hmmm, did the greasy git number _two_ have a good summer?" He asked mockingly, signaling the others to take a seat next to him. Xel continued to stay silent, glaring with a blind hatred. 

"Aww, isn't she gonna answer me?" He chuckled, also bringing out a loud snort from Sirius. Sighing, he got up, walking back over to the door of the compartment. "You're boring, Deathie." He spat as the four scurried out of the compartment, leaving Xel alone with her little black owl. 

"Brainless cowards." She muttered to herself, picking up the book once more. 

The sun now had completely disappeared behind the mountains now, bringing on the tension of their arrival. The train started to slow down, causing the commotion of students to rise as they fretfully collected their things. The train stopped, and the doors opened. And for the sixth time in Xel life, she stepped into the hell-hole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

To Be continued. :D 


	2. Part Two!

Xel's head hung low as she walked toward her peers. A short, flamed-haired girl appeared in front of her, smiling broadly.  
  
"Hey, Xel! I didn't get a post from you all summer. I thought something 'ad 'appened to you! You really shouldn't worry me like that. you know how I get sometimes when you ingor-" she stopped abruptly as Xel swiftly glued her pallid hand over the girl's mouth.  
  
"Alannah, just. shuddup." She breathed, flicking her gold-tinted eyes down to the freckled face of the girl. Alannah's brown eyes were full of worry, but a joy was hidden secretly beneath it. She yanked Xels hand off her face, taking the taller girl into a tight embrace.  
  
"Eee. Xel. I missed you. I feel so alone when you don't talk to me. But then, you do this just about every year." Her voice drifted off before Alannah had finished her sentence. "Aye, but it's good to see you again anyways."  
  
Xel forced a smile. It was nice to see her friend again, but being  
back at Hogwarts wasn't that fun. "It's nice to see you again too,  
Allanah."  
  
* * *  
  
The two entered the Great Hall side-by-side, but no words passed between them. Xel took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, as Alannah took a place at Gryffindor table. And Xel watched her as she started a deep conversation with James and Sirius. Rolling her eyes, Xel turned away to look for another sign of her only other two friends. But neither of their faces appeared in the Slytherin crowd.  
  
It's really hard having all three of my friends in different Houses. She thought, sighing deeply as she waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.  
  
To be continued. XD 


End file.
